Most heterotropic cells transport glucose via special transporter proteins into the cell interior. The various organisms have developed different mechanisms mediating the transporting of glucose, such as, in particular, proton symport systems, Na+ glucose transporters, binding protein-dependent systems, phosphotransferase systems, and systems for facilitated diffusion. In the eukaryotes, a family of glucose transporters which are encoded in mammals by the GLUT genes (GLUT=glucose transporter) and Saccharomyces cerevisiae by the HXT genes (HXT=hexose transporter) mediates glucose uptake via facilitated diffusion. Said transporters belong to a larger family of sugar transporters. They are characterized by the presence of 12 transmembrane helices and by a plurality of conserved amino acid radicals.
Glucose transport plays an important part in disorders associated with a defective glucose homeostasis, such as, for example, diabetes mellitus or Fanconi-Bickel syndrome. The glucose transport in mammals has therefore been the subject of numerous studies. To date, thirteen glucose transporter-like proteins have been identified (GLUT1 to GLUT12, HMIT—H-myo-inositol transporter)). Said transporters play key parts which include the uptake of glucose into various tissues, its storage in the liver, its insulin-dependent uptake into muscle cells and adipocytes and glucose measurement by the β cells of the pancreas.
GLUT1 mediates the transport of glucose into erythrocytes and through the blood-brain barrier, but is also expressed in many other tissues, while GLUT4 is limited to insulin-dependent tissues, primarily to muscle and fatty tissue. In said insulin-dependent tissues, controlling the targeting of GLUT4 transporters through intracellular compartments or plasma membrane compartments represents an important mechanism for regulating glucose uptake. In the presence of insulin, intracellular GLUT 4 is redistributed through the plasma membrane in order to facilitate glucose uptake. GLUT1 is likewise expressed in said insulin-dependent tissues, and its distribution in the cell is likewise influenced by insulin, albeit not as strongly. In addition, the relative efficacy with which GLUT1 or GLUT4 catalyze sugar transport is determined not only by the extent of the targeting of each transporter to the cell surface but also by their kinetic properties.
The fact that different glucose transporter isoforms are coexpressed and the rapid glucose metabolism have rendered studies on the role and the exact properties of each glucose transporter isoform in these insulin-dependent tissues complicated. In order to solve these problems, heterologous expression systems such as Xenopus oocytes, tissue culture cells, insect cells and yeast cells have been used. However, it turned out that a number of difficulties appeared in connection with these systems: too weak an activity of the heterologously expressed transporters, intrinsic glucose transporters in said systems, intracellular retention of a considerable proportion of the transporters or even production of inactive transporters.
Naturally occurring GLUT4 protein of mammals, in particular that of humans, can be expressed in a functional manner in strains of Saccharomyces cerevisiae under particular conditions.
Yeast cells are unicell eukaryotic organisms. They are therefore, for some proteins, more suitable for expression than bacterial systems, in particular with regard to carrying out screen assays for identifying pharmaceutically active substances.